The horror of Konoha (my way)
by Mecha-Tyranno
Summary: I give all credit to Jinx777 and Narutofan11, I loved that story alot, hope those two will help When he was six years old, Naruto was beaten and burned, he healed and his burns went away, but he refuses to remove his bandages, The nine-tails gave Naruto a new blood line, One that will bring his nightmares to life and prove he's more than Crazy, NaruxOCxFemale, Insane-er Kyuu
1. Chapter one: How it all begun

**I do not own Naruto, or The horror of Konoha, all credit goes to Jinx777 and Narutofan11, I hope those two will help with the development of this story.**

**ANs: Naruto will be insane and have his 'Shape shifter' blood line, he will still have his bandages, his burns healed and his skin grew back, but he refuses to remove them, but why?**

**"Naruto" **Kyuubi or Naruto in a animal/beast/demon form speech/ jutsus

**_'Naruto'_ **same as speech/ jutsus

"Naruto" human speech

_'Naruto' _same as human speech/ flashbacks

**On with the show**

* * *

A small boy lay on a white bed in a white walled room, hooked up to several machines, all of them keeping him alive while he slept. A old man, in his late 50's, sat by the young, 6 year old boy, his whole body wrapped in bandages, the only parts of him showing was his blue eyes, which were closed and his his blond hair that had grown back very fast. The old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, could still remember how they had found the small boy.

_Flashback no jutsu._

_The Third Hokage stepped into the middle of the scene, the ground was littered with the bodies of dead villagers, there was a burnt pile of wood, a fire had been made, but what made the aged leader disgusted was what was tied to a post..in the middle of the pile, there was a small burnt body, it was what was left of a small boy called Uzumaki Naruto, his blond hair was black and only a few hairs were left, his skin was mostly gone. He had third degree burns all over his body, his clothes were gone, lost to the ashes._

_"What did they do to you?" the old man spoke in a low, sad tone, he looked back up to see that all of his ANBU troops, even the ones that hated the small boy held fire in their eyes, but none were bigger than the flames in the eyes of a new recruit, a thirteen year old girl, she stood at 5'7", through the holes in her newly made Lycanthrope mask, a wolf like mask with a shorter snout and a crazed grin like it's owner's, you could see her golden eyes flash in pure rage. Her grey hair was wild, but tamed and reached her mid clan heads had been with the Hokage, helping the ANBU with stopping the villagers. The hokage ordered the ANBU and clans heads to burn the bodies while he took the boy to a hospital._

_Flashback no jutsu..KAI!_

Hiruzen sat still as he then remembered how he found out in the first place.

_Flashback no jutsu._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen could feel himself aging as he sat here listening to another pointless council meeting that had nothing to do with himself or the various clans of Konoha that were present for the meeting. All of them were forced to listen to the current civilian council spokesman, who was an overweight man with greasy black hair tied into a traditional pony tail. The man was dressed in a very expensive looking kimono which was dripping with sweat as he had to exert himself to remain on his feet as he talked._

_To be completely honest Sarutobi wasn't even listening at this point as he busied his mind by thinking over how he should be enjoying his retirement by now. He was old and tired of this shit, but unfortunately he had no one that he trusted to take up the mantle at this point. Sure there were several candidates, such as Danzo who was always putting the village first and was constantly trying to make the village better but he was a war-hawk and only say peace as being stronger than your opponents so you could control them. Hatake Kakashi was a possibility in a few years but he needed to learn to let go of the past and stop blaming things on himself. Tsunade one of his students had the similar issues as Kakashi along with a serious gambling and alcohol problem. Finally there was Jiraiya but let's not get into his issues._

_Sarutobi looked over the council and thought about how bland the civilian side was, like a herd of sheep they all seemed to be the same. They dressed alike, talked with that similar arrogant tone because they were rich and to be honest he didn't know any of their names. They were thirty representatives for the civilian part of the village and most of them came from powerful merchant families and yet there was nothing extraordinary about any of them and to make matters worse they seemed to be the most annoying people ever born._

_The shinobi council however was a different story, made up of all the clan heads of Konoha: the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, Yamanaka, and of course his own the Sarutobi clan; they made an interesting group of people that stood out in any crowd. Each had their own characteristic and were proud to be different._

_The last part of the council was the village elders, Homura, Koharu and Danzo, his old teammates and former best friends. Over the years they had become more and more distant until it got to the point they hardly ever said more than a few words to each other unless it was business. Danzo was against him at every turn in the council and Hiruzen felt a pang of regret for that. They used to be the best of friends, but now it was like they were little more than strangers that shared a past._

_It was while he was reminiscing about his old friends and the different parts of the council hat he noticed for the first time that all of the civilian council seemed nervous. In fact they seemed beyond nervous and they were border lining on anxious to be anywhere but where they were. As he observed them he started picking up all the little things that had alluded earlier in his boredom; the way that some of them kept looking from the clock to him, the nervous whispers between two or three council members and the fact that they all seemed to be sweating. His instincts were screaming at him and he tried to figure out why, he know something was wrong terribly wrong but couldn't put a finger on why._

_Then it hit him, like a punch from Might Guy. How could he be so stupid?_

_He stood up as a flames showed in his eyes, a flame that had been gone since the war, his will of fire. The elders shrunk back in their seats as the saw the dark aura cover old friend and teammate. The Third stood up to his full size, he had always been slouching a bit, but when he stood straight he stood at 6 foot. he was 5'9" when he slouched abit._

_"What have you done?" he said it quiet, but the whole room had heard him and to them it seemed he screamed it, the elders shrunk back even more, The killing intent that filled the room made Danzo hit himself._

_Thats when a pink haired lady stood up and yelled._

_"WE ARE DOING WHAT YOU HAVEN'T..TONIGHT THE DEMON DIES!" The old man was about to throw a kunai in her large fore head when Inuzuka Tsume spoke up. "YOU PINK HAIRED BANSHEE DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THE KID DIES?!"_

_"Yes..The Kyuubi di.."_

_"NO!..IT DOESN'T IF THE KID DIES THE KYUUBI IS RELEASED!", the pink haired woman paled, but it was too late her sister had already started the plans, an hour early. The Hokage looked at all the civilians and elders._

_"You are to stay here while I take care of things with the clan heads...AM I CLEAR!?" the civilians and elders shrunk back as the clan heads gave them the most evil glare and they jumped out of their seat and ran with whole ANBU crops and the Hokage to the middle of the village. When they were gone is when Homura said and pointed at Danzo._

_"Did you shit yourself", Danzo sunk in his seat while everyone laughed at him._

_Flashback no jutsu..KAI!_

Hiruzen stirred from his memories as he heard a groan come from the young boy, he sat up his eyes opened to show the deep blue they were and the old man gasped at what he saw, it was at this moment the Lycanthrope masked ANBU walked in with a dog masked ANBU and a snake masked ANBU. They too gasped at the young boy's eye.

The eyes were still their deep blue but something was just...missing. '_What did they do to you, Naruto?'_

_While Naruto was asleep, in his mindscape._

Naruto stood in front of the large gold cage. His eyes held no emotions but only one thing was in his eyes..Insanity..just pure Insaneness. He stared at the large beast in the cage as it laughed a laugh that just leaked Insanity.

**"In all my years of live I have not met..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..one human to stare me in my eyes and not...HAHAHA!..shit themselves..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The beast stopped it's laughter as it wiped a tear away with one of it's nine swaying tails, Naruto just sat there, a insane grin slowly growing on his lips. The large orange furred foxes smile dropped when it realised that children aren't suppose to be like this..but eh, who cares. **"Child, answer me this..how old do you think I am?"**

A twisted chuckle rose from the boy, who was now looking like he did before the attack, he was wearing a white tee shirt and black shorts. "I dono..1,000,000?" the Kyuubi face planted into the water of it's cage, causing a large wave to wash over Naruto, who knew how old the fox was..kinda, but just said 1,000,000 for shits and giggles.

**"YOU BRAT IM ONLY 1,800!" **Naruto just looked at the beast and giggled, that giggle became a chuckle, that chuckle than became a full on Insane laugh. When Naruto calmed down the Kyuubi spoke. **"Now then I've forced your skin to grow back ****completely but your light tan is gone and replaced with skin as white was the Uchiha clan's. I also have an offer for you"**

"Oh and what is this offer?"

**"A blood line"**

_Outside his mind._

Naruto sat up as he turned and looked at the people in the sterile room. He chuckled as if someone told him a joke only he could hear, if only they knew. The Lycanthrope masked girl jumped on to Naruto's bed and pulled him into a hug, one that he lightly gave back...before shoving her off and asking the Hokage if he could leave, they all stepped back at his voice, it held no happiness.

"Umm..yes you may leave but here are some clothes" The old man gave him some clothes, they were the ones he had on in his mind..oh the irony. "Now are you going to remove your wrappings, your wound have all healed."

"No"

"What?" asked the dog masked man.

"I said no" Naruto slipped on his clothes and walked out the door and to his home. Naruto remembered everything that happened before he woke up in that room.

_Flashback no jutsu..16 hours earlier._

_Naruto was sat on his bed in his apartment, staring at the floor with a blankly. Today was his sixth birthday and, like all his previous birthdays, he was spending it completely alone. He had no friends or family to spend what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life with and it caused knots to form in his stomach._

_His apartment was made up of just two rooms, the main room, which had his bed, a table and a small kitchen which he didn't know how to use. The once white wallpaper that cover the walls of the room was peeling off due to age and neglect, cracks covering most of the walls in the room where villagers either threw Naruto against the wall or broke it themselves using whatever they had on hand and the carpet was covered in reddish-brown stains from all the times the villagers had broken in and beaten him to a bloody pulp. There was one window that looked out over the street, but it had several cracks and missing pieces of glass from where people had thrown rocks into his room._

_The only other room was what the old man said was supposed to be his bathroom. It did have all the basic things that one would find in a bathroom, a toilet, a sink, it even had a shower. The problem however was that he never had any hot water, so whenever he took one it hurt because it was so cold._

_He also learned that before he moved in someone, after hearing that he was moving in had disconnected the water pipe that went to the toilet and sink. This meant that he needed to put water in the holding tank himself when he wanted to flush the toilet. The problem with that however was that he could barely reach the top of the toilet. This room also was not immune to the rage of the villagers as the mirror above the sink had crack all over it from a villagers punching it. The sink had a chunk missing from a villager hitting it with what Naruto assumed would be a pipe or bat._

_Naruto looked around his small apartment and even with the issues he felt he was lucky the old man could get him it. Sure it was small, but it's not like he had much stuff anyway and the stuff he did have was old and, in most cases, moldy and it was far better then when he was living on the streets._

_Two years ago, on his fourth birthday, the orphanage had told him that they didn't have room for him anymore and through him out, literally. One of the care workers had thrown him out by the scruff of his neck right into a pile of rotten food. The first few weeks had been hard as he had no food or place to sleep, but he learned rather quickly which bins would have food and which alleys would have boxes that he could sleep in. He even learned to avoid people at night as if they saw him they would take away whatever he had managed to scrounge up or would stomp on the boxes he was going to sleep in. But to the villagers that wasn't enough and that is when the beating had started_

_Luckily, the old man had found him. He didn't trust him at first, it wasn't the first time someone had tricked him into trusting them, but over time his weariness of the kind old man in the strange clothes eased away. Sarutobi had been careful when he saw him, shocked as well. But after getting over it he took a shivering Naruto to the hospital and, after getting him looked at, brought him to the apartment in which Naruto now lived._

_His distrust of people stemmed from one instance that he remember, one time a 'nice' old lady had invited him into her house to eat when she found him looking through her garbage bins for food. The moment he was inside her door she locked the door and proceeded to beat him with her walking stick. Screaming and yelling at him, something about how he had killed her only son. Only after about ten minutes of cowering on the ground as she beat him, was Naruto finally able to get away from her by jumping through a window. He received several large gashes from that incident and learned to avoid the kindness of others or at least to be wary of it._

_It was also the first time he noticed that he healed very fast. When he had gotten far enough away he had stopped and looked at his arms, which were filled with shards of broken glass from the window he had leapt through in his desperation to get away. Then, right in front of his eyes, the glass was pushed out of his skin and the wounds started to heal. He didn't know what to think, but just assumed that it was the same for everyone and, putting it to the back of his mind, didn't think about it again. There was a knock on his door, he opened it to reveal a pink haired woman, unlike her family her forehead was normal and her eyes were dark green. she was wearing an elegant red dress with her family circle on the back. She looked like she was going out to have a night out in the town not to lead a mob to attack a six year old boy._

_"Take it outside" she said. Two large drunks came in and grabbed the boy by his arms, he yelped in pain as they dragged him to the middle of town, a large group of people surrounded him and they started to beat him, stab him, cut and slice him, rip his eyes out and let them grow back, skin his left arm and dump slat on it. they then tied him to a post in a pile of wood, the pink haired woman spoke._

_" Tonight we kill the demon that has taken our loved ones, tonight we finish what the Fourth didn't, TONIGHT WE TAKE OUR REVENGE ON THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE"_

_Naruto didn't know why they said what they said, he never remembered killing people. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard_

**_"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE BALL NO JUTSU!"_** _by five different people, the wood was set ablaze as large flames engulfed the wood and then the small boy... and for the 90th time tonight he screamed._

_Flashback no jutsu..KAI!_

Naruto sat on his broken bed and chuckled, he reached back and ran his fingers through his blond mane that grew back. there was one thing the Third didn't tell him about was the fact that he still had a large, paled scar over his right eye and over his heart, there was a slam as his door swung open and the same pink haired woman walked in with a large kitchen knife in her right hand, she then said "Why didn't you die, why, I was going to be a hero..but you just wouldn't die!" she ran at the small boy and stabbed him in the left arm, the the right, she kept stabbing him while yelling.

'DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Naruto reached up and caught her hand, her eyes widen as the small boy begun to change before her eyes.

_Flashback no jutsu..in his mind._

_"Really..what kind of blood line?"_

_**"You can be anything."**_

_Naruto looked at the fox for a moment._

_"Isn't that just crap parents tell their kids to make them feel better?"_

_The fox looked at the boy, trying to tell if he was serious, a large sweat drop appearing at the back of its head._

_**"Well...yes...it is, but in your case it's literal. I gave you the ability to shape shift, its only limitations are your imagination and size. The bigger the thing you change into the more chakra it will take."**_

_Naruto thought about that for a moment, it did sound useful to be able to change into practically anything..._

_"How does it work?"_

_"**It's simple enough; just picture the form you want to change into in your mind, and channel chakra through your body."**_

_"I can be anything?"_

_"**Pretty much...oh, I should probably warn you that if you're not careful you could lose control, and go on a killing spree, slaughtering everything in sight. Sounds fun right? I personally hope that happens at least a few times."**_

_Naruto just stared at the fox for a moment. It made sense, and he didn't really care either way anymore._

_"...That seems like a fair enough trade off."_

_The fox just stared at the boy in front of it for a long moment, before both boy and fox burst out in Insane laughter. **'I am really liking this kid so far, reminds me of my youngest brother, Shukaku'**._

_Flashback no jutsu..KAI!_

He could feel it, the way his body shifted to his will, his muscles ripping and knitting back together under his skin. The way his bones were braking, stretching and reforming into something different. The way his clothes just melded into his body, as if they were never there. It was excruciating, almost as painful as the feeling of being burnt alive for hours on end, but more than that it was euphoric. He had never felt so alive.

When it was done he stood up and stepped back from the pink haired woman; she was so scared of what was in front of her that she couldn't scream. Standing in front of her, in all its eight foot glory was... she didn't even know what to call it, something out of a nightmare maybe?

If only she knew.

It actually was from a nightmare, one of Naruto's to be precise. The creature stood at eight feet tall and was covered in jet black fur, the eyes were a deadly gold and red color, the left was gold and the right was red. It's head was wolf like and had a short snout, the jaws were filled with crooked and sharp fangs, it had pointed ears and there was a wolf like skull over it's face acting like a helmet, that two had fangs like the beast.

The arms were four feet long, the finger were long and tipped with scythe like claws, each 5 inches long, there was a long wolf like tail about five feet long and had an actual scythe blade for a tip, the beast had a hole where its heart would be at. The woman cried and screamed as the beast jumped out the broken window and ripped her left arm off, the tail pierced her chest and heart, she coughed blood, they hit the ground and her body literally blew apart from the pressure of the impact, meaning only her legs and right arm blew off. The beast roared, it sounded like more than one was doing it, it was echoing.

**"AAAWWOOOORRRRAAAGGGGHHHH!" **the roar was heard all over the village, and it cause Danzo to shit himself again "Oh man!", a troop of ANBU arrived and saw the blood bathed beast. He started to cackle madly

A cat masked Anbu turned to another with a dragon mask, asking in a clearly feminine voice.

"What should we do, captain?"

The now identified captain remained quiet for a moment, staring at what was happening in stunned silence, before replying.

"You go and inform the Hokage, we will stay here, and try to subdue it, hurry." With that she was gone in a swirl of leafs.

The four remaining ANBU jumped off the building they were stood on, running towards the creature.

Spotting them out of the corner of his eye, Naruto grabbed his limp prey by the throat and held her to his chest to use as a human shield as he turned to face the ANBU, still cackling insanely. They stopped in their tracks, not expecting the...creature to have seen them coming. Stepping forward the dragon masked ANBU spoke.

"Drop the woman and get on the ground, do you understand me?"

The creature just laughed at him.

Then, slowly reaching around the woman's stomach dragged his free hand; Naruto used the claw on his index finger to slowly cut a line across her stomach. For a moment nothing happened before a red line appeared, followed by a burst of blood, and the pink haired woman's intestines fell onto the floor with a wet slap.

The ANBU were shocked at the act of brutality, but what was even worse was that the woman was still alive; but not for long, just before the light left her eyes, the creature reached a hand around her neck, and with one quick jerk, pulled her head from her shoulders. What little blood was left in her body spurted out of the hole where her head once sat, covering Naruto's face.

What he did next shocked the ANBU as, in his echo-like voice, he started to... sing?

**"Ring, a round the roses,**

**A pocket full of posies,**

**Ashes, ashes,**

**You, all fall down!"**

At the end of the song he started to laugh again, the sound of his voice, echoing across the village as he threw his head back, and laughed.

One of the Anbu, a large man in a bear mask, ran forward.

"No! Stop! We have to take it together!" called out the captain, but it was too late.

The bear masked Anbu started to run through hand signs as he ran straight towards the beast, but before he could finish, the creature appeared in front of him, grabbing his arms just below the shoulders. The Anbu let out a scream as the hands got tighter and tighter; the arms falling to his sides limply, getting number by the second until, with a quick jerk, both his arms were pulled off just below the shoulder; but before he could get over his shock at the loss of his arms, Naruto used the one in his right hand and hitting him in the face so hard his head exploded in a shower of blood, and gore; his laughter never letting up for even a second.

Without further ado, the remaining three Anbu sprang into action.

"**Wood style: Tree Binding"**

Instantly long pieces of wood shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the beast's arms, legs, neck and chest.

"**Fire style: Great Fire Ball"**

**"Wind style: Great Breakthrough"**

The two jutsu joined together, the fire being fuelled by the wind, turning white from the increased heat, and the laughter stopped as soon as the attack hit; the ANBU releasing a sigh of relief, only to take a step back in fear when it started again, if weaker than before.

Nothing had ever survived that combination, nothing.

When the smoke cleared they could clearly see the creature still standing, if only just. Its body was covered in what seemed to be scars, its fur was gone; as they watched the pale grey skin started to move, like millions of maggots were curling under it as its body started to shrink.

The Hokage arrived with the cat masked ANBU, just in time to see the beast before it disappeared, leaving an unconscious Naruto with a large crazy grin on his face, his small body almost completely covered in blood. Looking at the bloodbath before him, then to the seven year old boy, Sarutobi Hiruzen could only say one thing.

"Dear Kami, Naruto what have you done?", the girl with the Lycanthrope mask fell down crying.

* * *

**Dear kaim what have you done Naruto? well anyway hope you liked that 'little' chapter more to come!**


	2. Chapter Two: Insanity is my friend

**I do not own Naruto, or The horror of Konoha, all credit goes to Jinx777 and Narutofan11, I hope those two will help with the development of this story.**

**ANs: Naruto will be insane and have his 'Shape shifter' blood line, he will still have his bandages, his burns healed and his skin grew back, but he refuses to remove them, but why?**

**"Naruto" **Kyuubi or Naruto in a animal/beast/demon form speech/ jutsus

**_'Naruto'_ **same as speech/ jutsus

"Naruto" human speech

_'Naruto' _same as human speech/ flashbacks

**On with the show**

* * *

Last time.

_"**Wood style: Tree Binding"**_

_Instantly long pieces of wood shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the beast's arms, legs, neck and chest._

_"**Fire style: Great Fire Ball"**_

_**"Wind style: Great Breakthrough"**_

_The two jutsu joined together, the fire being fuelled by the wind, turning white from the increased heat, and the laughter stopped as soon as the attack hit; the ANBU releasing a sigh of relief, only to take a step back in fear when it started again, if weaker than before._

_Nothing had ever survived that combination, nothing._

_When the smoke cleared they could clearly see the creature still standing, if only just. Its body was covered in what seemed to be scars, its fur was gone; as they watched the pale grey skin started to move, like millions of maggots were curling under it as its body started to shrink._

_The Hokage arrived with the cat masked ANBU, just in time to see the beast before it disappeared, leaving an unconscious Naruto with a large crazy grin on his face, his small body almost completely covered in blood. Looking at the bloodbath before him, then to the seven year old boy, Sarutobi Hiruzen could only say one thing._

_"Dear Kami, Naruto what have you done?", the girl with the Lycanthrope mask fell down crying._

* * *

_Time skip one year._

It's been a year since Naruto's slaughter of the haruno woman. The young was put in "The School", a asylum in Konoha, a place for the most insane of the shinobis and kunoichis.

Sarutobi slowly made his way down the dark corridor, a man in a long white doctor's coat just a few paces behind him with a clipboard in hand.

Sarutobi wasn't in a rush; honestly he didn't really want to be here at all as the place filled him with an odd mixture of sadness, remorse and regret. With a poker face developed through years of war Sarutobi asked the man behind him.

"Has there been any progress in his condition or mental state."

The man didn't even slow down as he looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, there has been no change in his condition since the last time you were here, he has shown some new shifts but that is his creativity at work."

Sarutobi just gave a nod and kept walking towards his destination.

The Institute was a depressing place, it was built underground and was designed for the express purpose of housing and rehabilitation of shinobi that couldn't cope with the stress or responsibilities of the job.

Those ninja that had let their guilt or grief overwhelm them, or that had had given into their bloodlust. If a ninja had a mental breakdown, of any kind, they were sent here to be treated and contained.

Because this place was designed to contain shinobi it had the highest level of security possible, Built underground in the forests surrounding Konoha there was only one entrance in and out and it was manned by at a minimum of five chunin or higher level ninja. On both sides of the corridor were solid steel doors with heavy locks and a small window so the workers and doctors could see into them. At the bottom of each door was a small locked hinged door, these were used to push food through.

When he came to the last door in the corridor he stopped. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he looked through the small window in the door.

It was more or less the same as all the other cells, white walls with a simple cot in the corner. What made this one stand out however was that the walls, floor and roof were covered in blue glowing seals, they were the only source of light in the cell and made it look like something out of a drug induced dream gone wrong. Another thing that made it stand out from the other cells was the fact that there was dried blood on the walls and floor along with the seals. Finally, the other thing that set this cell apart from the others was that it was the only one that didn't have a shinobi. This was the room of one Uzumaki Naruto.

After what had happened with the Haruno woman Sarutobi had done all he could to help Naruto. Sarutobi had him watched constantly and had Naruto visit therapists under armed guard but Naruto always managed to slip his guard. It was during one of those time in which he went missing that villagers started to go missing or were found dead. Naruto was later found with the blood of the deceased all over his person

Sarutobi had no other choice after this happened several times but to put him here in this depressing prison for the insane.

The seals were applied by his old student Jiraiya, who had been beside himself with rage when he heard that his grandson had not only been treated like something less than human but had been driven into insanity. It had taken Sarutobi physically holding Jiraiya back from going on a killing spree

The seals were designed to do two things according to Jiraiya. The first was to strengthen the walls of the cell to keep Naruto from using his shifts and advanced strength from damaging them and the second was to constantly drain as much of Naruto's chakra as possible to attempt to keep him from hurting people.

It turned out that because of the amount of healing the Kyuubi had done to it Naruto's body had been practically saturated in its chakra. This had resulted in Naruto gaining chakra reserves far beyond what was thought possible. If anyone other than Naruto was to go in that room with the seals active, they would be killed in a matter of seconds. As it was the seals only seemed to make him slightly tired and Sarutobi made a mental note to recall Jiraiya to the village to increase the power of the seals.

There was a Yamanaka that came to check up on Naruto, leading to the same yamanaka becoming insane and moved next door to Naruto's room. The old Kage looked in the small door window to met with a face, but it wasn't the blond's face.

It was the face of a girl, a girl with red hair that was matted with blood, sweat and something else, her eyes were pure black, no whites, with a red left slit pupil and a blue right round pupil. Her skin was a light grey, she had black around her mouth and cracked lips.

"Naruto Im not in the mood for games", the girl smiled and showed her black and slimy teeth, filed to a point. "No fun, you are, Jiji"

"Whatever..how are you doing?"

"Im fine, but what has no limbs but goes 'AHHH!' guess! guess! guess!"

"No"

**"GUESS!", **The aged Kage stepped back, in all the time he knew the boy he had never yelled at him. "FINE!..what is it?"

"A Villager after I ripped their arms and legs off...HAHAHAHAHA!" The boy stepped over to his cot and changed back to his normal form. The doctor and old Kage stared as the boy had grown to from three foot five to four foot six. His blond hair reached his mid back, he had bandages covering his body and only his insane grin and dead blue eyes were showing, he wore a modded jacket for looneys, it was black and the sleeves went past his hands, a hood was sewed into of the collar. The boy chuckled as if someone told him a joke only he could hear

if only they knew, if only.

"I must leave, Naruto" the aged Kage turned and left the boy to his shifting

XXX

**(Time Skip: Five years later)**

Six years, it had been five years since 'the incident'. Six years since Naruto had killed those people and have landed himself in the institute

Sarutobi had visited Naruto once a week for that entire time and had talked to him at least briefly. In that time Naruto had never improved.

At least the new civilian council this time around didn't petition him every day to execute the 'Kyuubi brat'.

They still didn't like the boy. But after what had happened, they were at least neutral and weren't able to push the Hokage for power.

He couldn't believe he let Danzo talk him into this, it was a big risk, but if it worked, Naruto would have a chance to be outside the Institute once again.

Making his way down the corridor towards Naruto's cell he couldn't help but hope the boy would agree with his proposal.

Looking into the room it still surprised him just how much it took to keep the boy contained. When he was younger it had been easy enough, just the seals around the room could stop him. But as time went by they found out that there was a side effect to the seals. Since the seals were on all the time, Naruto's chakra coils had been under a constant strain for six years. This had the result of his already unbelievable reserves growing even larger and larger.

So every year they needed to increase the security as it constantly took more and more to keep Naruto from being able to escape at will. The walls were the same, covered in seals and dried blood, but now there was no cot in the corner.

Naruto was kneeling in the center of the cell, a black metal collar around his neck was bolted to the floor with thick, black chains. Naruto's hands and feet were cuffed as well and the cuffs were chained together and to the floor to limit his movement as much as possible. All the chains covered in the same seals as the walls.

The boy looked up when he noticed Sarutobi standing at the window to his cell. Naruto didn't say anything, he just stared at him with that insane grin that Naruto had become so well known for among the staff.

"How have you been Naruto?"

"I am how I am and I'm not how I'm not."

This had become a routine for the two; it was almost enough to bring a smile to the old man's face. It was one of the few things Naruto did that didn't have any malicious intent behind it.

"I have a proposition for you."

At the mention of the proposition Naruto got an odd look in his eye, this was new.

After making sure he had Naruto's full attention Sarutobi continued.

"You can't spend the rest of your life here and a majority of the council agrees (Guess who didn't agree). So we have decided to offer you a chance to become a ninja of Konoha."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto's grin spread even wider.

"I'm listening."

You would need to behave. No killing or mauling any, civilian, clients, classmates, teammates, teachers or other shinobi of the leaf."

"... I _think_ I could do that."

This brought a smile to the old man's face. Naruto had agreed and that is all Sarutobi needed.

Skip to the academy

The class was shouting about how unfair for some 'new' student to skip the exams, Iruka was rubbing his nose, his head perked up when he heard the door slowly open as a...dog walked in?

_'Whats with the dog?' _the chuunin looked up to see that the kids had stopped shouting as a Kiba Inuzuka walked up to the dog. than an old voice yelled out.

**"DON'T LOOK IT IN THE EYES BOY!" **the Third Hokage ran into the room, the boy closed his eyes tightly, the dog looked at the boy. Everyone gasped at the dog.

The dog was up to a 12 year old's shoulder, black and white furred, wolf like in build and it had ice blue eyes, but the biggest thing about it was the smile

oh that smile.

at the sight of the fang filled smile most of the kids retreated to the back of the run, the old Hokage quickly put a blindfold over the dog's eyes.

"Kami Dammit, Naruto, you said you would not use _this _form!" he yelled as the dog changed into a young boy with long blond hair, to his mid back, dark blue eyes, bandages over his whole body, a modified straight jacket, black with a hood and sleeves past his hands, and black pants and no shoes. Kiba ran back to his seat as soon as the 'dog' was 'gone'. Iruka's eye became pin sized as he shot to the corner of the front left side of the room.

The old Kage saw, "Now Iruka, Naruto here has agreed to be nice to the class..remember Naruto?"

"I do, Hokage-san".


End file.
